We will never be Human
by kitttty
Summary: Matt, Adam and Christa going about their not so normal  life.
1. Chapter 1

Matt didn't want to be left out, all his life he had been overlooked, bullied and shat on by other people. He knew that had to change, but what could he do? He was a ghost "great" he thought as he rolled his eyes, "a sodding ghost" true there were some plus sides to being dead, like he didn't actually have to walk anywhere, he could just think of a place and Bam! Already there. He smiled at that, he never liked walking much as many people had noticed. Another plus side to being dead was his new found "friendship" well, he used the term "friendship" loosely, he was pretty sure they couldn't stand him, but he didn't care, he was used to being hated.

"Oh, hey Matt" Christa glanced at Matt and gave a small smile as she dumped her bag on the desk,

"Hi" He smiled widely at her, only because the fact that today she had actually acknowledged him for a change.

"Yeah, hey Matt" Adam said shorty afterwards, slumping down onto the science lab stool, his dark eyes flickering to Christa who had busied herself with homework.

They all sat in silence for a while, only the ticking of the clock could be heard, sometimes Matt just wanted the three of them to stay together, The supernatural monster squad. He spent many a lonely night thinking of all the great adventures they could have together, but even he knew it was just a lie, that would never happen, they were monsters, and nothing good Happened to the monsters. Ever.

Christa, dared herself, looked at the clock quickly, ten to 4, "urghh" she thought, she still had another hour to spend with, the over friendly ghost and the count creepy over there, she sighed and bushed a piece of hair that had fallen in-front of her eye back behind her ear. She knew how badly she was beginning to smell, weeks of not washing were starting to take its toll, even Adam who she couldn't keep away was cringing every time he got too close, she chuckled at this. Automatically Matt and Adam looked at her, Adam tilted his head to one side, like a puppy trying to understand what its master just said, well she thought if that puppy was a physco killer that drank peoples blood..

"What are you laughing at?" Matt questioned

"Erm, nothing, stop asking questions!" she growled in anger, Matt recoiled, god she really had to try to control these mood swings.

"Jeez Christa he was only asking" Adam backed Matt up, which was weird as Christa knew that Adam couldn't stand Matt, he must be in one of his vampy, "oh look at me I'm sad and depressed" kind of moods today. Great.

"Whats up with you?" Christa raised an eyebrow at Adam.

"Nothing" he quickly brushed it off "So babe, wanna hook up later, you know... at my place" Christa rolled her eyes dramatically "No, your really not my type, I don't tend to go for the bitey kind"

"Ohh, so your more of a stroking kinda of girl" He grinned at her.

"Adam, you're wrong on so many levels." she turned to face her homework, trying her best not to smile.

"What? Your the one thinking of it as dirty, I was just thinking of it as you stroking a bunny or something, but now I have this terrible image in my head of you stroking my..."

"Guys!" Matt cut across Adam, Adam clenched his teeth together. Christa was getting more and more irritated at both of them, she just wanted to go home and took into a good book.

"Whats you're problem Matt?" Adam turned on him, why did he always have to get in the way? Adam thought to himself, every-time he was trying to get into Christa's pants Matt had to jump in before he could jump in ( to Christa's pants that is )

"N-nothing I just wanted to ask a question.."

"And what would that be...?" Adam looked at Matt impatiently,

"Oh, erm, it was just I were thinking about well, yano if I could try to eat something" Matt whispered sheepishly, this was too much for Adam and Christa, they looked at each other and both howled with laughter, Matt just looked at them.

"I'm not joking, I mean I can't really understand why ghosts can't eat"

"Matt I don't think thats a good idea" Adam finally managed to say after recovering from his laughing fit.

"Why not?" Matt frowned

"Cause... well Matt you're dead" Christa turned and stared at him.

"And even if you could eat, thats one donut too much, dont ya think? Adam pointed at Matt's swollen belly, with a grin on his face.

"Adam!" Christa slapped him on the shoulder, the feel of her hand made him suppress a shiver. His attention soon drifted away from the conversation, and instead to the attractive, blonde teacher that had just walked in, although he didn't really care what she looked like, he was drawn to the throbbing vein in her neck, he could see it, the sound filled his ears, Christa and Matt's conversation becoming only a hum in the background. He wanted so badly to go over there sink his teeth into her neck and feel the fresh blood pour into his mouth. The words so far yet so close rushed into his mind.

Christa saw his eyes flash black with thirst.

"SHIT" she grabbed a fist full of Adam's grey cardigan as he made an attempt to get out of his seat. He pulled away from her trying to loosen the grip

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" he screamed at her, making both her and the teacher jump.

"What the hell is going on you two?" The teachers eyes fixed on them.

"Nothing, sorry Miss" Christa replied politely, pushing a confused Adam back down in his chair, with that the teacher turned on her heels and evacuated the room, slamming the door shut as she went.

"Seriously Adam you need to get a grip, everything that moves can't be a food-source you know" Christa frowned at Adam.

"I know that, but you don't understand, no one does! I'm not like you, you are normal, its only at a full moon you become an animal, me..well I'm an animal 24/7" he spat the words out with so much distaste that Christa almost flinched.

"I can't do this" he said quietly, he sound defeated " I...I have too..." he didn't finish his sentence. Instead he put his books into his bag and disappeared out the door. Christa watched him go, she couldn't imagine what it was like for him, she hated what happened to her once a month, let-alone every single day, she turned to face Matt, but with a puff he vanished. She was left alone, just like the night she got her curse.

Matt reappeared a couple of steps behind Adam.

"Just fuck off will you? I want to be alone" Adam stopped suddenly causing Matt to bash into the back of him and stumble back

"Sorry mate, I just...you looked upset and I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid"

"Like what? rip someones head off" Adam sneered.

Matt felt awkward, yes he liked Adam and he could normally talk to Adam but this wasn't Adam, this was a vampire, and this scared him. Alot.

"Just go hopping back to Christa and maybe she will let you perv on her some more"

Matt recoiled at that comment like he had been hit, he couldn't bare to face this thing in front of him anymore, and with that he shut his eyes tight, so tight he could see stars. When he opened them again he was surrounded by the familiar green walls of a toilet cubical. He traced the graffi with his fat fingers and wondered what he was still doing here? maybe she should have gone though his door when he had the chance. No changing that now.

Adam was so angry, he could feel it under his skin, he wanted to let it out, but no he had to keep the vampire in check, he couldn't kill anyone, not now not ever... he lost his train of thought as he smelt something drifting by his nose on a sight breeze that had just rolled past him, he could hear the familiar throbbing of human blood, this is it he thought, christa wasn't here to hold him back this time.

His eyes turned charcoal black, as he began to stalk his pray the moment it came into sight, this time however it wasn't the blonde teacher, instead it was a man dressed in overalls, clearly he was delivering something, "Perfect" he grinned, no connection with the school.

"OI, YOU" he shouted at the man, he turned around, a shocked expression on his features, that soon turned into irritation as he saw it was a school boy that had called him.

"What do you want I'm very busy you know" his strong accent make it hard for Adam to work out what he was saying,

"Oh you wont be for much longer" the throbbing filled his ears, his eyes fixed on his victims neck. He pulled his lips back over his teeth to relieve his razor sharp canines, the look of shock returned to the man's face, as Adam made his move.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam wiped the sweet blood from around his mouth with his tongue, trying to savor every last bit, he was surprised to find that the burning thirst within his veins had not yet past, instead it was screaming at him for more, begging him to kill again. Then it hit him, what had he done? He looked down at the man, blood dripping from the puncher wounds in his neck, he was now a murder, a cold lifeless murder. 'Shit' what was he meant to do with the body? all these questions where floating around in his brain, but the most important question that was lingering in his mind was what he was going to tell christa, how was he going to explain what happened, she doesn't understand him, No-one does. So what was he meant to do lie to her? He was rudely pull from his thoughts when he heard the familiar 'pop' of a fat ghost arriving.

Matt looked at Adam, about to speak, then stopped; he noticed the frightened look in Adam's features, before he noticed the blood glinting in the artificial light around his face. Matt, jaw still hanging open from when he was about to speak, looked down slowly fear becoming apparent in his features too, bracing himself for what he was about to see. Nonetheless the breath still caught in his throat when his eyes met with the blooded corpse.

"Adam, what have you done?" Matt said staring up at the Vampire.

"I-I couldn't control it, he he smelt so good, and I haven't fed in months..." He trailed off, his voice no louder than a tortured whisper.

"But you said you wouldn't kill anyone, I thought you could deal with it, what happened to being different from all the other Vampires? you're just like them now, a cold blooded killer" for once in his life Matt felt like he could stand up to Adam, well Vampire Adam, maybe it was because he was dead, his life ripped away from him, that when he saw the dead guy lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, he felt like he had a connection, he wasn't quite sure. suddenly Matt and Adam both looked at each other as loud footsteps flooded the corridor, getting closer to them with every beat of their silent hearts.

"Shit Matt, what am I meant to do with this" he pointed at the body

"How am I meant to know, you did it, you sort it out"

"Please, please Matt, you have to help me.. I cant do this on my own." Adam looked at Matt in defeat, it was the first time he had admitted to actually needing someone else's footsteps were getting closer.

"Ermmmm" Matt looked around desperately trying to find a cupboard to put the body in, finally his eyes fell upon the store cupboard.

"Quick, put it in here" Adam dragged the body into the stuffy cupboard, it was a tight squeeze, he rested it against a cardboard box filled to the brim with pencils.

"What we gunna do about the blood?" Matt said. Panic bubbling into his voice.

"Fuck" he looked around the cupboard "ahh, perfect" he grabbed a bottle full of red paint and dropped it on the floor, covering the blood. He wiped the rest of his face clean with his shirt and stood there looking at the mess on the floor in silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" the teacher was fuming, his eyes boring into Adams.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to drop it." Adam tried to seem as innocent as anyone who killed someone could have done.

"Clean it up now, go to the caretakers office, get a mop. I will be coming back to check you have done it" and with that the teacher took off down the hallway.

"Oh, and detention for a month" he shouted over his shoulder. Adam let out a long breath.

Matt looked at him, disappointment in his eyes.

" We're gunna have to tell christa yano"

"No, no i cant do that" he bowed his head in shame

" We have to, maybe she can help.."

"MATT I SAID NO, don't you get it? No one can help me, I have to deal with this every single day, this, this monster that lives inside me, trying me no begging me to feed it just one drop of blood. That feeling will never go away, no matter how far I try and push it to the back of my mind, pretending its not there. Who am I kidding Matt?" he felt himself start to laugh, but it wasn't him who was laughing it was the thing inside him.

"No Vampire can ever live without blood, they all go back in the end, its just a matter of time..."

"No mate, I don't believe they do, I know you, and you can do so much better than them, I mean you have got Christa and me" great Adam thought a ghost and a werewolf.

"You have to tell her, or I will" Adam's eyes snapped up to meet Matt's.

"What? Matt you cant do that!"

"Yeah I can, you have killed someone Adam" Adam's mouth opened in protest, but Matt cut him off. "I know you didn't mean to mate, but you have, now its time to tell her" and with a puff Matt disappeared, leaving Adam to clean up the horrific scene around him, wondering how the hell he was going to break the news to Christa, the girl he play sex pest too, but also the girl he loved and respected, well deep down he thought.


End file.
